


Father Charles

by disprove



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Catholic, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Photoshop, Priests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disprove/pseuds/disprove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some photoshoppery for Yahtzee's Father Charles series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Charles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sacrament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324190) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://disproven.tumblr.com/tagged/yahtzee). Yahtzee asked me if I could post these here for easier linkage, and really, who was I to refuse?

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am a chronically indecisive person and couldn't choose between the two versions of the graphic, so I just posted them both. Well, okay, I kinda sorta slightly prefer the one with the yellow background, but I think that's just me.
> 
> Also I'd like to thank Father D.—whom I've never met—for making himself googleable and not bothering to resize the humongous profile picture of himself wearing a clerical collar, and therefore unwittingly providing me with a reference for this manip. Much appreciated!


End file.
